gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Feel Like Dancing
Don't Feel Like Dancing is a song originally sung by Scissor Sisters that was performed by Priscilla with the Cool Assets in Season One's eighth episode of New Paths, called No Need To Say Goodbye. Lyrics Wake up in the morning with a head like what ya done? This used to be the life but I dont need another one. Good luck cuttin nothin, carrying on, you wear them gowns. So how come I feel so lonely when youre up getting down? So I play along when I hear that favourite song Im gonna be the one who gets it right. You better know when youre swingin round the room Looks like magics solely yours tonight But I dont feel like dancin When the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance But my two feet cant find a way You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway But I dont feel like dancin No sir, no dancin today. Dont feel like dancin, dancin Even if i find nothin´ better to do Dont feel like dancin, dancin Whyd you break down when Im not in the mood? Dont feel like dancin, dancin Rather be home with no one when I can´t get down with you Cities come and cities go just like the old empires When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile. You got so many colours make a blind man so confused. Then why cant I keep up when youre the only thing I lose? So Ill just pretend that I know which way to bend And Im gonna tell the whole world that youre mine. Just please understand, when I see you clap your hands If you stick around Im sure that youll be fine. But I dont feel like dancin When the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance But my two feet cant find a way You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway But I dont feel like dancin No sir, no dancin today. Dont feel like dancin, dancin Even if i find nothin´ better to do Dont feel like dancin, dancin Whyd you break down when Im not in the mood? Dont feel like dancin, dancin Rather be home with no one when I can´t get down with you You cant make me dance around But your two-step makes my chest pound. Just lay me down as you blow it away into the shimmer light. But I dont feel like dancin When the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance But my two feet cant find a way You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway But I dont feel like dancin No sir, no dancin today. Dont feel like dancin, dancin Even if i find nothin´ better to do Dont feel like dancin, dancin Whyd you break down when Im not in the mood? Dont feel like dancin, dancin Rather be home with no one when I can´t get down with you Video Category:Songs Category:Songs from the episode No Need To Say Goodbye Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Priscilla Category:Sectionals Songs